


Pokemon Go

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn fifteen the first words your soulmate says to you appear on your wrist. That's all fine and good for most people, but it looks really weird if you're going to meet your soulmate because of Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go

“Bro, what the hell does that even mean?” Bokuto asked, staring at the soulmate tattoo that had just appeared on Kuroo’s wrist. At the age of fifteen everyone got a tattoo of the first thing their soulmate would say to them. Which sucked for the people with bad memories who already knew their soulmate, but didn’t remember them saying whatever it was that was written on them. In this case though, Kuroo was pretty sure he'd remember if someone said the words to him. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo shrugged, looking at the black letters on his wrist saying,  _ Stand still. There’s a squirtle on you. _ “Sounds like Pokemon though. Kenma plays it a lot.” Kuroo never really got Pokemon and with that, never played it. He only knew whatever Kenma told him about it, which wasn’t much.

“Okay, no, I get that much. Why would there ever be a squirtle on you though?” Bokuto frowned at it. “Maybe your soulmate is crazy.” 

“Hey! Don’t be rude to my soulmate… whoever they are.” Kuroo couldn’t say he completely disagreed though. He wasn’t sure how he was ever going to have a squirtle  _ on _ him.

“I’m just saying. That’s weird.” Bokuto shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out when you meet them.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

“Bro, you’ve gotta get Pokemon Go! It just went live!” Bokuto shouted, shaking Kuroo awake in their shared dorm.

Kuroo groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow, trying to block out the sound.

“Kuroo, c’mon, you’ve gotta!” Bokuto kept shaking him and then his eyes went wide. “Dude! Dude, what if this is how you meet your soulmate! It all makes sense! Your soulmate is going to play Pokemon Go! And there’s going to be a squirtle on you! That’s what it means! That’s the only thing that makes sense! Bro, you’re gonna find true love through Pokemon!”

Kuroo lifted his head slightly to give Bokuto a pointed look. “Bo, it’s way too early for anything right now.”

“B-but -but true love.” Bokuto pouted at him.

Kuroo sighed, “It’s good to know my soulmate’s gonna be a nerd, I guess. Everyone I surround myself with apparently is.”

“Well yeah, cause you’re a nerd too. So, c’mon! Let’s go find your soulmate!”

“Yeah, but I’m not a Pokemon nerd.” Kuroo let Bokuto drag him out of bed and reluctantly put on clothes. “I don’t think actively looking for my soulmate actually means I’ll find them.”

“But what if he’s Pokemon hunting? C’mon, it’s not that early. It’s only four.”

“ _ Four?! _ ” Kuroo promptly turned back around to jump back into bed. “Come back in like four hours.”

“But Kuroooooooo!!” Bokuto whined, jumping up onto the bed to try and pull him out. “Your true love is out there somewhere! Their little nerd heart is beating for you! You’ve gotta find them!”

Kuroo held tightly to his bed and pillow. Bokuto was not getting him out of bed before human hours. “Their nerd heart can wait a few hours until after the sun comes up. They probably aren’t even awake yet.”

* * *

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was bouncing on his bed, both because of excitement and because he was trying to wake him up. “Iwa-chan, Pokemon Go is finally out! Iwa-chan, wake up!”

“If the sun’s not up then neither am I,” Iwaizumi grumbled, pulling his pillow over his face.

“Like hell you’re not! I just got my starter, it’s a bulbasaur, and we are going to find some more pokemon. Don’t make me go alone, Iwa-chan!” He dropped into a sitting position, trying to pull Iwaizumi up.

“The pokemon can wait for your eager ass. I’m sleeping.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off his bed and buried himself back under his blanket.

“No! I need to start  _ right now  _ if I want to be strong enough to be a gym leader. I have to level up to pick a team! I have to catch them all!” Oikawa got back up and started pulling on Iwaizumi’s arm.

Iwaizumi swatted at Oikawa’s hands, “Go bug Makki. He’s probably gonna be more willing.”

“Makki already went with Matsun, and they’re making it a date, so they said I can’t come, so you’ve gotta come with me. I can’t be defeated by Makki!”

“And why can’t you go alone?”

“Because it’s four am, and I’m too pretty to walk around alone at night.”

“How are you pretty when your head’s so fucking big?” Iwaizumi just wanted to sleep. He didn’t even wake up for his morning run for another two hours.

“If I get murdered outside, I hope you feel guilty for letting me go by myself.” Oikawa huffed, getting up and heading for the door.

“I’ll write your eulogy,” Iwaizumi shooed him out.

“You’re the worst best friend ever, and I’m going to haunt you.”

“Haunt me when the sun comes up.” Iwaizumi was already falling back to sleep.

* * *

“Stand still! There’s a squirtle on you!” Oikawa shouted, a few days later, pointing his phone at the hot guy with crazy bedhead who looked like he’d rather be anywhere other than the crowded park full of people on their phones.

Kuroo whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Standing in front of him was a tall guy, almost as tall as himself, with fluffy brown hair and a dumb expression on his face as he tried to catch a pokemon. “Holy shit! You’re a  _ hot _ nerd!”

Oikawa dropped his phone.

“You’re my soulmate!” Kuroo shouted after a moment of stunned silence.

“Yeah, I got that. Oh my God, I can’t believe. My first words to you.” Oikawa picked up his phone, relieved to see it hadn’t cracked, still staring at Kuroo with a mix of shock and mortification. “You’ve had ‘there’s a squirtle on you’ tattooed on you.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughed showing him his wrist, “For five years now.”

Oikawa could feel a flush creeping up his face that made him want to bolt, but he had to at least get his soulmate’s phone number. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s not like you knew or anything. Besides, you’ve had the words  _ hot nerd _ tattooed to you.”

“I’m okay with that. It was nice to know my soulmate would be attracted to me right away.” Oikawa answered with a shrug. Iwaizumi had decided he already didn’t like Oikawa’s soulmate for boosting his ego before even meeting him on Oikawa’s fifteenth birthday.

“Well, it’s kinda hard not to be. I like your hair,” Kuroo winked, chuckling slightly.

“My hair isn’t nearly as interesting as yours.” Oikawa told him, before his eyes widened. “I still have to catch the squirtle!” He looked at his phone again and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was still there, quickly throwing a pokeball. “Do you want to go pokemon hunting with me?” He asked, looking up and smiling at Kuroo.

He didn’t really. He still wasn’t too into Pokemon, let alone Pokemon Go, but that smile on his soulmate was really hard to say no to. “Uh, sure. What did you say your name was again?”

“Oikawa Tooru. What’s yours?”

“Kuroo Testurou. Nice to meet you. You wanna go out?” Kuroo grinned.

“We are out.” Oikawa answered with a matching grin.

Kuroo arched a brow at that, “I didn’t take you for a smart ass. I think you just got hotter.”

Oikawa winked at him. “We’ve got a lot to learn about each other.”


End file.
